Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018 series)
Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an American animated television series created for Nickelodeon by Genndy Tartavosky and Glen Murakami, based on the comic book characters of the same name. The series uses material from different eras of the comics and television series, such as the 2003 and 2012 television series and IDW comics, but also includes material from the films such as the 1990's films and the 2014 film franchise. In terms of tone and style, the series is based on the Mirage comics and 2003 series with a noticeably darker and mature tone that even matches the IDW comics. The first episode of season one aired on August 31, 2018. It was met with positive reviews, earning a renewal for a second season. Overview In Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Turtles' personalities are based on the Mirage Comics and IDW Comics characters. They're also given more distinct bodies closely recognizing their 2012 series adaptations but slightly bulkier and with the general elements of the Mirage Studios incarnations, and have different shades of green similar to their IDW comics incarnation. The tone closely matches the Mirage comics, the 2003 series, and the IDW comics, lacking the slapstick and humor seen in the 1987 and 2012 series, focusing more heavily on the plot and action with an overarching plot similar to recent Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles media. It is noted as the most mature Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, landing it a late-night spot typically on Nickelodeon. Animation-wise, the series features anime-esque animation similar to the 2003 and 2012 series, though used more prominently such as super-deformed skits that play out a few times through the series. The series features the Turtles branching out of the sewer and to the streets of New York City in order to defeat Shredder and The Foot in the first season, with hints of an Utrom storyline and others. Cast Protagonists * as Leonardo * as Donatello * as Michelangelo * as Raphael * as Splinter * as April O'Neil * as Casey Jones Antagonists Foot Clan * as Shredder * as Karai * as Bebop * as Rocksteady Episodes Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Gallery Posters Character Designs Trivia *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' is the first and only animated series to have seasons consisting of twenty episodes (not counting inconsistent episode counts such as the 1987 series). *It shares its name with the anthology comic book series created by Mirage Studios. **It also shares its name with the final season of the 2012 series. *Elements of everything Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles related is included. **By extent, elements from every Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles designs are implemented in the character designs. *The font used for the logo is "Half-Shell Hero", which is used as the 2012 series and 2014 movies' logo. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:TV Shows based on films